Meant To Be
by jackieleanne
Summary: What would of happened if Kelso never showed up at the end of season 7 when Hyde was going to propose to Jackie. TM mainly teen content but will be some more mature scenes.
1. Prologue

**Meant to be**

**Summary: What would of happened if Kelso never showed up at the end of season 7 when Hyde was going to propose to Jackie. **

**Pairings: Jackie/Hyde, Donna/Eric, Fez/Laurie**

**Prologue: **

Jackie Burkhart lay across the bed of her hotel room looking through the photos of her and Stephen together, her Stephen apart from he wasn't her Stephen anymore she had left after he didn't agree to commit to here she was willing to give up everything for her and he wasn't interested. At first she was angry but then once the anger subsided all she did was cry, the second she got to her hotel room, she threw herself on the bed and cried her eyes out wanting nothing more than to be Stephens's girlfriend again.

Meanwhile back in Point Place Hyde sat sulking in his chair his glasses hiding his eyes, his eyes that were red from crying and the restless sleep that he had gotten the night before.

"Hyde stop sulking around and go and win her back, their's nothing wrong with showing how you really feel without her Hyde" Donna says as she sits down next to Eric on the sofa,

"You know what Donna your right I can't just let this lie anymore the thing is I don't think I can live without her as much as I thought I could" he says getting up out of the chair and rushing out the door picking up his keys for the El Camano as he left.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunited

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

"Oh what have I done" I sob softly into my pillow, facing away from the picture of me and Stephen at the prom, the soft knocking on the door startles, but I'm not going to answer it not wanting whoever it is to see me my face tear stained with mascara more than likely running down it, I look a mess no I can't let anyone see me like this. Its then that his voice breaks the silence am I dreaming, surely I am dreaming he can't be here,

"Jackie are you there open up please?" I hear his voice say softly as he knocks once more,

I ignore him momentarily keeping quiet not wanting him to hear me and know that I'm here,

"Jacks please let me in I'm not going to go away I love you" he says louder I can hear the emotion in his voice, maybe I have been to hard on him about the whole wanting to get married thing, I stand up making my way to the door to let him in,

"You love me" I say throwing my arms around him

"Yeah I love you" he says as he carries me into the room,

"Jacks I'm so sorry for not being honest with you about what I felt I've been so miserable without you jacks" he says placing me down on the bed I watch as he drops down to his knees,

"Jackie Burkhart will you marry me?" he says taking a box out of his pocket and opening it to produce a gorgeous diamond ring,

"Oh my god Stephen yeah I'll marry you I love you so much oh my god" I squeal wrapping my arms around him, he pulls away from me taking my hand and slides the ring slowly onto my finger,

"I love you too Jackie I really do" he says as he pulls me to him kissing me softly at first but within minutes the kiss has become more passionate and my back is pushed down against the bed, Stephens body hovering over me, I didn't think I'd ever be this close to him again and now he was mine and it was going to stay that way forever.

Four hours later

I lay in his arms, my body sweaty and exhausted from what had just happened,

"Stephen" I say running my fingers down his bare chest and resting them over his crotch,

"mmm Jacks" he moans looking down at me,

"I love you so much I just can't get enough of you my pudding pops" I say smiling softly as I think about the last four hours that have been spent making love to my fiancée its been perfect,

"I can't get enough of you either doll" he says as he runs his fingers through my hair softly.

"What time do you want to leave for pudding pops" I ask him

"Well I think we should probably get some sleep now and then we can wake up early and start the drive back yeah" he says kissing my forehead softly,

"I love you Stephen goodnight" I say softly closing my eyes as I nuzzle into his chest,

"I love you too Jackie goodnight" he says pulling me closer to him and keeping his arm wrapped around me.

The next morning – The El Camino

"You know Stephen its still dark out and their isn't a lot of traffic about why don't you pull of the highway and take a bit of a break from driving for a bit so that we can have a bit of fun in here" I say rubbing my hand up and down his growing erection as he tries his best to concentrate on the road,

"Oh my god Jackie you drive me insane I could just pull you into my lap and do you right now" he says groaning as he heads towards the nearest exit,

"Well what can I say I just need to feel you in me" I say seductively as I start to undo my top

"Oh god Jackie" Hyde moans as he pulls towards a country lane stopping as soon as he sees that nothing else is about.

"I love you Stephen" I say smiling

"I love you too now Jackie shut your pie hole and kiss me" he says pulling me towards him and crashing his mouth onto my own I feel his hands move underneath me rubbing against my backside and somehow he manages to lift me into the back of his car my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss,

"Oh god Stephen I don't care about foreplay just fuck me now" I say as he starts to kiss down my chest,

"fuck Jackie" he says as he quickly pulls off his jeans and throws off his boxers, I pull aside my thong and hoist my skirt up, within seconds I feel him inside me thrusting me faster against the back seat of his car,

"Oh my god Stephen" I scream out god I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

3 hours later

"Well we finally made it" Stephen says pulling the car to a stop outside the Foreman's,

"Yeah lets go tell everyone the news Pudding Pops I mean OMG we are engaged" I squeal jumping out of the car, as Stephen looks at me laughing, I can't believe he was doing this for me, I mean this was not what Stephen Hyde was all about, god I love him,

"Come on Stephen" I say holding my hand out for him as I stand outside the patio door waiting to go in and tell everyone the news.


	3. Chapter 2Wedding Planning and Heartbreak

Chapter 2 – Wedding Planning and heartbreak

"Oh my god Jackie you came back" Donna shouts running over and wrapping her arms around me,

"Aw look Red they're back together" Kitty says smiling as she runs over to us both,

"Look" I squeal throwing my hand out in front of me and showing off my ring,

"Oh my god Hyde" Donna says her mouth open wide in shock,

"Yeah Hyde what are you thinking man, remember you still have time to back out" Eric says I look at him angrily fed up of the nasty comments,

"Foreman watch it yeah that's my woman your talking about" Stephen says wrapping his arm around me,

"Sorry Jackie was only joking" Eric says looking at me apologetically,

"Man your whipped Hyde she totally has you whipped" Kelso says laughing,

"Kelso!" he yells warningly,

"Now ill never get my chance with Jackie" Fez moans looking at me,

"Hey your married to my daughter watch it" Red warns him.

"So first things first when do you want the wedding?" Kitty asks as I snuggle up to Stephen on the settee in the foreman's living room,

"as soon as possible" Stephen says pulling me closer to him I couldn't help but smile Stephen had never been like this and now he was wanting to marry me as soon as possible god I thought it would be years before I'd here me asking him and now here he is wanting me to be his wife at the nearest possible moment,

"Oh my god Stephen how about Valentines Day!" I squeal looking at him staring into his gorgeous blue eyes,

"Jackie that's like two weeks away!" Donna says looking at me,

"Yeah I know but it would just be so perfect so romantic" I say sighing as I start to imagine how it will all pan out in my mind,

"Valentines Day it is then baby" Stephen says taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly,

"We should probably get in touch with Pasteur Dave make sure that we can get him to do the service" Kitty says as she rushes off to the phone,

"Yeah and sort out about the reception" Eric says as he sits down next to Donna,

"Well you don't need to worry about that we can have that here, cut down on the costs and everything" Red says

Thanks Mr Foreman, oh my god I should ring up mum let her know what's going on I mean she's going to want to be here for her princess's big day" I say as I get up and rush into the kitchen waiting for Kitty to get off the phone so I can ring my mother in Antique.

"Yeah mum I'm getting married can you believe it" I say happily as I speak to her,

"Oh to that Michael guy he's such a handsome young man" she says,

"mum I haven't been with Michael for years you know since I got fed up of his cheating I'm marrying Stephen" I say rolling my eyes at my mother she doesn't even have a clue about what's going in my life

"Oh what are you marrying that scruff for I mean Jackie our reputation will be in ruins if you marry into that family" she says bitterly, tears roll down my cheques as I hear her say those words.

"Oh mum just shut up our family was in ruins when dad went to jail and when you became the local slut, and Stephen he's not like his family mother he's a good man with his own business and I love him" I yell angrily,

"well ok then Jackie but don't expect me to be there for the wedding" she says slamming the phone down, I feel Stevens arms wrap around me and pulling me closer to him,

"Oh baby shh don't cry she isn't worth your tears" Stephen says holding me close to him as I sob into his t-shirt,

"all I wanted was for at least one of my parents to be at the wedding Stephen she's such a bitch she doesn't even give a damn about me, she thought I was still with Michael and then she starts just" I stutter unable to finish my words as the tears overcome me,

"Oh doll don't cry come on please you don't need her Jackie, your so much better than her" he says I feel his arms wrap around me and before I know it I'm in his arms as he carries me down to the basement, as I continue to cry into his chest, he lays me down on the cot laying down behind me and pulling me closer to him,

"Oh Stephen" I say my tears starting to slow down slightly,

"shh jack's just get some sleep yeah its been a long day and your exhausted just get some rest and everything will be ok in the morning" he says stroking my hair softly god I loved him so much.

"Stephen what are we going to do about somewhere to live?" I ask him the next morning as we lay in bed cuddled up in each others arms,

"I don't know Jacks I mean the store is doing really well but ill have to have a look and see what I can afford, what are you going to do now that your not doing the show" he asks me,

"I don't know I wanted to go back to college and concentrate on doing my design work but I don't know I mean can we afford it" I say looking at him,

"Jackie if design is what you want to do then you can do it ill help you every step off the way yeah don't you be worrying about money ill sort everything out" he says, "anyway I best get to work I need to ring W.B and sort out a few things" he says kissing me softly before climbing out of bed.

Hyde's P.O.V

"I love you Jacks see you later" I say kissing her softly as I lean over where she was still lay wrapped under the quilt in the cot,

"I love you too pudding pops" she says smiling slightly, I left the room determined to do everything that I could to make things perfect for us, wanting to do everything that Jackie had dreamed about and anything that could cheer her up after the events of last night and her worrying about her studying and what she was going to do, I know that Jackie didn't care about money now after all the drama's that happened to her family she eventually came to realise that money wasn't everything I mean look what happened to her, but I knew that she still had dreams and I wanted to provide for her in the best way that I can, and well I don't care if I'm losing my Zen I nearly lost her from trying to be Zen about the whole not getting married when she wanted to thing, thankfully from the sense of my friends I went and committed to her knowing that I couldn't live without her.


	4. Chapter 3Secrets and Parties

Chapter 3- Secrets and Parties.

"Fez do you have any idea what Stephen's planning I really want to find out I'm no good at waiting for surprises" I say sulking as I slouch down into the settee's basement,

"erm Candy I need candy I best go" fez says fidgeting as he rushes out of the room,

"ugh" I sigh in frustration I can't even get the surprise out of Fez I can't wait for this wedding to come round so that I can finally find out what Stephen has been planning for me.

"Hey dollface what's wrong?" Stephen asks as he walks into the basement to find me sulking,

"Pudding pops your surprise is driving me insane I can't even get it out of Fez now I'm going to have to wait a whole week until our wedding to find out" I say pouting,

"Jack's trust me its worth the wait" Hyde says laughing as he goes and sits on his chair,

"please" I say walking over to him and sitting down on his knee, rubbing my hands up and down his thigh,

"mmm Jacks that isn't going to get the secret out me, but I think that I need to get you to the bedroom" he says picking me up in his arms and carrying me round to his bedroom.

"You're the one that I want" we sing as we watch Grease playing on the video,

"Kill me now" Donna groans throwing her head back,

"Oh please Donna come on you know your having fun" I say smiling happily as I take another sip of my cocktail,

"Whatever just pass me another beer" she says laughing,

"I wonder what Stephen and the guys are doing they best not have taken him to a strip club" I say

"hey hey we aren't supposed to be talking about the men" Kitty says as she jumps up on the settee and starts singing along to We Go Together.

Hyde's P.O.V

"Jacks is going to freak" I say as we make our way out of the strip club,

"hey boys not going home so early are you" a stripper with blonde hair comes over and asks, she runs her hands up and down my body,

"erm I'm sorry…?" I say waiting to find out her name,

"Sam" she says seductively inching herself closer to me,

"I'm sorry Sam but I'm getting married tomorrow and I am not going to cheat on her" I say walking away from her and out of the club,

"wow Hyde I can't believe you just turned her down" Kelso says as he runs back in the club, well that's the difference you don't give a damn about hurting the ones you love unlike me I think to myself knowing how much he had hurt Jackie.

Jackie's P.O.V

"Isn't this so much fun" I say as I place the cucumbers over my face and lay back,

"Yeah Jackie my idea of fun" Donna says,

"come on Donna we have to look pretty I'm getting married tomorrow" I squeal,

"Oh Jack's you're going to be part of the family" Kitty says happily, she considered Stephen as one of her own, her and Red had taken him in when his mum left home and he had soon made his mark on the family, and although Hyde had his dad around now he still considered Red just as much a dad to him as he did W.B and Kitty was the mother he never had like my mum he didn't give a damn about her, a tear slips down my face as I start to think about the fact that I am without both of my parent's for what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life,

"Oh Jackie what's wrong?" Kitty says as I sit up tears streaming down my face running over my face mask,

"it's just I wish that I had decent parents that would come to my wedding, well its not like my dad can come hes locked up and well my mum just doesn't love me" I sigh putting my head in my hands,

"shh Jack's don't cry or ill have to get Hyde yeah and you know that isn't supposed to happen its badluck" Donna says,

"Oh my god Donna your actually listening to a wedding tradition" I say sitting up as I wipe at my face,

"yeah Jack's well it is your party so I know that we have to do all these silly traditions" she says,

"shut your pie hole" I say laughing.

Hyde's P.O.V

"Man I can't believe that this is my last circle before I'm married" I say taking another drag,

"Dude" Kelso says laughing,

"Yeah you're marrying the devil" Eric says,

"Burn" Fez laughs,

"whatever" I say "Jackie may be the devil but she's one hot devil in the bedroom" I say grinning as they all smirk,

"that she is" Kelso says,

"Watch it Kelso" I say frogging him.


	5. Chapter 4The Wedding

Chapter 4 – The Wedding

"Oh my god Donna I'm getting married today" I squeal jumping up on the bed,

"Jackie shh it's still morning" Donna groaned putting her head under the pillow,

"but its my wedding day Donna we have to get you looking pretty although not as pretty as me" I say as I jump off the bed and run over to the dressing table, "can you believe it Donna at the end of the day I'm going to be Mrs Jackie Hyde" I say sighing happily,

"I know I can't believe it I mean I never thought that Stephen would be getting you down the isle before me and Eric did" she says as she walks over and sits down next to me,

"Oh Donna I'm so happy" I say smiling as I think about the day ahead of me.

"Jackie you decent" Bob shouts out hours later,

"Yeah" I say smiling as I look over myself in the mirror once more,

"Wow Jackie you look beautiful" Bob says wiping at his eyes as he walks over to me,

"Thanks" I say smiling happily, I just loved this dress it was perfect, I really did look like a princess just like I'd always imagined my dress was long and flowed out from the skirt the bustier top fitted around my small but curvy frame perfectly while my hair was clipped back with a white lily simple but perfect I thought to myself happily,

"come on Jackie lets get you married, you know you may not be my daughter but I've known you a long time and you have been like one of my own for a while I know it doesn't make up for not having your dad be here but I'm so glad you asked me to walk you down the isle it means just as much to me as when ill be walking Donna down it" he says wiping at his eyes,

"Oh Bob you're going to make me cry" I say fighting back the tears.

"You ready?" Bob says as I stand by the door at the church as I listen to the music as Laurie, Brooke, Betsy and Donna make their way in,

"Yeah Bob I'm ready" I say clutching my bouquet of lilies close to me and taking his hand as I hear the bridal march start and make my way into the church, I look up and see Stephen as the gasps of people around me fill my ears, I look into his gorgeous blue eyes, falling more and more in love with him I can't believe I'm going to marry him I continue to think over and over as I slowly make my way down the isle,

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pasteur Dave asks,

"I do" he says before sitting down as I take Stephen's hand in my own.

_My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.   
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love_.

"Jackie with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" I watch Stephen say looking into his eyes as tears fall down my face as he places the ring on my wedding finger,

"Stephen with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" I say nervously slipping the ring on his finger oh my god we are married I think to myself smiling happily as tears flow freely from my eyes,

"Stephen and Jackie in so much as you have shown each other your love for each other by the giving of these vows and have joined your hands by the giving of these rings I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I listen to her speak and watch as Stephen moves closer to me before his lips crash against my own, kissing me softly but with all the passion in the world as we share our first kiss as husband and wife.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.   
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love._

"Ok Jackie I think it's time for me to tell you your surprise" Stephen says as he takes my hand and leads me away from the party in the foreman's garden,

"Oh Stephen I love surprises" I say throwing my arms around him in my slightly drunken state,

"Well Jackie you see I spoke to W.B and well I showed him a few of your designs and he loved them and you see well hes brought the shop opposite the record store for you, he said you could go to college why you run that and get all your qualifications and well wait baby this leads to the second surprise, well like I said the record store is doing well and you have your own business now so I've brought us a house together" he says

"Oh Stephen" I say jumping into his arms,

"I love you Jacks" he says kissing me softly as he places me down on the ground,

"I love you too Stephen" I say smiling.

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love_

"Thanks so much for giving me the opportunity" I say to W.B as we stand in the foreman's kitchen

"No problem love" he says kissing my forehead softly,

"Stephen, Jackie come here" Red and Kitty say as the bring out two suitcases,

"You best be getting in the car and getting off to the airport because your going to the Bahamas for two weeks" Kitty says smiling widely,

"Oh my god thank you so much" I say throwing my arms around them, "this has just been the best day ever" I say smiling.

"Come on Doll lets go" Stephen says as he gets my bags and follows red out to the car where he's waiting to drive us to the airport. I can't believe that everyone has done this for us; things couldn't be any more perfect than they are right now.


	6. Chapter 5: Mile High Club

Chapter 5: Mile High Club

_You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',  
I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

"_Jackie with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" I watch Stephen say looking into his eyes as tears fall down my face as he places the ring on my wedding finger,_

"_Stephen with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" I say nervously slipping the ring on his finger oh my god we are married I think to myself smiling happily as tears flow freely from my eyes,_

"_Stephen and Jackie in so much as you have shown each other your love for each other by the giving of these vows and have joined your hands by the giving of these rings I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I listen to her speak and watch as Stephen moves closer to me before his lips crash against my own, kissing me softly but with all the passion in the world as we share our first kiss as husband and wife._

"Jacks you ok?" Steven asks nudging me out of my daydream as the seat belts sign flick off,

"huh yeah just thinking" I said smiling as I looked at him,

"what about?" he asks me curiously as he rubs my hand,

"just how happy I am that we are finally married you don't know how long I've dreamed about this day" I said smiling widely as she leaned across and kissed him soflty,

"mmm" Steven groaned as the kiss deepened and he felt his erection growing deeper in his jeans, "god jacks I don't think I can hold out until we get to the hotel?" Steven whispers in my ear as we pull apart,

"who says we have to?" I say taking his hand as I stand up and lead him down the aisle.

_You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',  
All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',  
Way, way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

I found myself being pushed against the walls of the tiny toilet cubical as my new husband locks the door behind us,

"god Jackie" Steven groans as I reach out and rub my fingers down his growing erection and pull his lips to my own kissing him passionately,

"Steven" I pant breathlessly as I feel him push two fingers inside of me as we kiss, I quickly fumble with his jeans pulling off his belt and unzipping his jeans pushing them down

"mmm no pants" I say as I look at him grinning,

"just as you like me I love you jacks" he says as he lifts me onto him pushing himself inside me as I wrap my eyes against him,

"oh god Steven" I say as I move down on him as he pushes up against me, the confined space only adding to our pleasure, "god Steven more make me cum" I pant breathlessly as he moves faster in side of me hitting my g-spot with every thrust he made.

_You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',  
All the good times I've been misusin',  
Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

"Wow that was amazing" I said as I sat back down in my seat next to him and pulled the blanket up over my legs

"your always amazing I can't wait to get you into bed tonight" he said to me as he looked at me,

"oh Steven your so sweet when you want to be" I said giggling as I looked up into his eyes,

"I'm not sweet I'm zen" he replied reaching for his glasses,

"you don't need those here baby it's just you and me" I say

"that's right a whole week of just you and me babe and I don't plan on leaving our bedroom" he says as he pulls me closer to him.

_Way down inside... woman... You need... love._

Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.  
Keep it coolin', baby.


	7. Chapter 6 Mr and Mrs Hyde

Chapter 7: Mr and Mrs Hyde

_Theres a lady whos sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And shes buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven._

"Oh yay were here!" I squealed excitedly as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel,

"Thanks for the ride man" Steven said as he handed the driver some money before getting out of the car and helping me outside,

"Oh Hyde it's so beautiful and romantic and peaceful an …" I blabbed on excitedly as I took in the surroundings in the moonlight skies of their beach front hotel, before I knew it I felt my new husbands lips on my own as he silenced me with a kiss,

"come on Mrs Hyde lets get checked in so I can get you to bed" Steven said as he winked at me,

"oh my god Steven that sounds so good Mrs Jackie Hyde" I squeal jumping up and down as Steven laughed at me as he took my hand and led me inside.

_Theres a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a __tree__ by the brook  
Theres a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

"Hi we'd like to check in" Steven said as we stood at the desk in the reception, as I found myself starring around the place, wow the Forman's and W.B had really spoiled us,

"yeah what name is it?" I heard the lady ask,

"Mr and Mrs Hyde" I heard him reply god I don't know how much longer I can keep hearing that before I jump him,

"it's our honeymoon" I say smiling excitedly as I looked at the girl,

"well congratulations Mr and Mrs Hyde your honeymoon suite is ready" she said handing Hyde the key,

"Oh my god Steven we have a suite" I said as I took his hand and practically dragged him towards the elevators,

"looks like we are going to have a nice king bed then doll face" he winked at me,

"if we even make it to the bed god every time I hear" I start to say before Steven gets the jist of what I'm saying and cuts me off,

"Mrs Hyde" he says smirking at me as he pushes me back against the elevator wall as the doors shut kissing me passionately,

"oh God Steven" I moan against his lips as my hands run up under his shirt.

_Theres a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my __spirit__ is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the __trees__,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

As we got to the door I was startled as I felt Steven lift me into his arms,

"Got to carry you over the threshold don't I" he said winking at me as I threw my arms around him as he fiddled with the key to get in,

"Oh pudding pop you really are going all soft on me" I say sighing,

"well only for you doll" he says as he carries me in and lays me down on the bed, "I've been looking forward to this" he whispers as he starts to kiss down my neck,

"oh one second" I say interrupting the kiss and jumping down from the bed.

"What's up?" Hyde asks looking at me strangely as I go to the suitcase and start rummaging around,

"nothing" I say pulling out the Led Zeppelin record and taking it over to the record player in the room, as the sounds of Stairway to Heaven filled the room I saw him smile at me,

"Zeppelin eh Mrs Hyde" he says as he walks over to me,

"oh god Steven" I say throwing my arms around him and kissing him passionately as he uses my married name again without breaking the kiss I push him back down on the bed climbing on top of him.

_And its whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

It wasn't long before Steven was flipping me over so that he was now hovering over me as he pulled down on the straps of my dress while nibbling softly on my earlobe,

"god Steven" I moaned feeling his hot breath against my skin, I found my hands making their way towards his jeans, I pull off the belt urgently and tug open at his jeans rubbing his erection I hear him groan before I start to pull them down,

"jacks" he moans continuing to nibble on my ear lobes and moving down my neck I break the kiss as I remove his jeans completely and take his shirt off I run my hands over his muscled chest, i smile as he pulls my dress from me before he starts to kiss me again.

"Steven" I say breaking the kiss as I look him in the eyes,

"Yeah Jacks" he says as his blue eyes look deep into my own im sure my heart skips a beat,

"make love to me" I whisper,

"anything for you doll face, anything for you" he says hovering over me as he lines himself up, as I feel him enter me his lips crash against my own,

"oh god baby" I moan through the kiss my hands wrapping around him as we move with each other slowly as the record continues to play.

_If theres a bustle in your hedgerow  
Dont be alarmed now,  
Its just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
Theres still time to change the road youre on.  
And it makes me wonder._

"Wow" I sigh a few hours later as I lay my head down on his chest tiredly,

"your amazing Jacks" Steven says quietly as he strokes my hair softly,

"You are too Steven god I can't believe it we are married" I said sighing happily as I listened to his heart beat

"I know and you know what baby I couldn't be happier I love you Jackie" he said kissing the top of my head softly,

"I love you too Steven" I whisper quietly as I feel my eyes get heavier as sleep overcomes me.

_Your head is humming and it wont go  
In case you dont know,  
The pipers calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

Hyde's P.O.V

'If only you knew how long I've dreamed of this moment' I thought to myself as Jackie slept in my arms 'I'm going to make you so happy babe and take care of you, ill never make you cry again' I whispered kissing her head softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines __white light__ and wants to show  
How evrything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll._

And shes buying a stairway to heaven.


	8. Note

I am going to rewrite this story in third person rather than first person, so thanks to those that have read it hopefully the new and improved story will be up tonight. Please also check out my other story Long and Winding Road.


End file.
